And it all started again
by Koriand'r923
Summary: This takes place two years after the aliens leave. The team is still working as waitresses but everything else is pretty normal till the aliens return and ruin everything. Ichigo/Ryou Ichigo/Kisshu. I can't spell Japanese names but I tried .
1. Chapter 1

And it all started again.

Ichigo

"Hey there Kitty Cat." I could hear echoing through the darkness, could it really be Kishu? I hadn't seen him since I was thirteen. I must be playing with myself again, seriously, why would he be back on earth anyway?

"Alien Ichigo! Alien!" Masha started yelling, I reached my hand out to grab something- anything- it was so dark.

"Masha- I can't see anything!" I whispered, suddenly my body was swept with fear. Were the aliens back, and if so what did they want? I thought they hated humans, sure they liked the Mews for helping out- but-

"ALIEN! ICHIGO!!! ALLLLIIIIIIIIIEEEEENNNNN!" Masha started screaming louder.

My body started shaking, "I don't know what to do!" I screamed, cupping my head in my hands.

"Don't cry Ichigo," I could hear Kishu sneering towards me, "I know you want to see me, don't worry. I'll help you."

Suddenly there were lights everywhere, I was sitting down on the floor in the long forgotten pink Mew Mew costume I haven't worn for two years. I couldn't believe it still fit me- or perhaps it just grew with me. I got up, looking around but I was alone.

"Kish?" I called out, suddenly very nervous, it was so quiet.

When there was no response to Kishu I called out to Masha, hoping to God that he would answer me at the very least. But no, nobody answered. Nobody was here, in this dark, closed up room.

"Hello?!" I screamed.

"Um- hi?" I heard Shirogane

My eyes snapped opened and I was at Cafe Mew. Ryou was standing over me holding a broomstick, looking confused as ever.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

I groaned, it was annoying taking what Ryou spoke about and interpreting it from college kid, because he was such a jerk, even when he didn't mean to be.

"Seriously?" he asked again.

"If you mean, 'are you okay Ichigo?', then yes, I am fine." I sighed, taking the broom from his fingertips.

"You know- that's the third time this week you've done that." he tilted his head.

It was nice to know that for once he was actually worried about me. I smiled at him, "You know how it is when you think things are going to happen and you keep dreaming about them."

"Care to share it?" he asked.

I sighed standing up, "I don't know- I just miss fighting aliens I guess. I miss Masha telling me to hurry and I miss having a real purpose in Earth. Now I'm just some waitress." I laughed a bit.

"Yeah. Yeah you are." he shrugged and walked away.

What a jerk. I sighed and started sweeping the floor, why did I have to be the only one who worked on Saturdays? I mean sure- I understand that Pudding had people to take care of and that Zakuro was a model and such- but Mint was just not coming in and I didn't even know what was going on with Lettuce!

"By the way, Ichigo?" Ryou asked, walking back in.

"What?" I sighed, grumpily.

"You're working overtime tonight because you fell asleep so many times this week." he winked.

"What?! Really? But I've got school tomorrow!" I groaned.

"So?" he raised his eyebrows.

"So- what am I supposed to do?! Walk home at one in the morning? Do you know how dangerous it is for a girl like me to walk around the streets at night?!"

He came closer, much closer than expected, in fact he backed me up into a wall. I felt his fingertips creep up onto my chin,

"Well then," he grinned and whispered into my ear, "you could spend the night with me, and I'll walk you to school tomorrow."

I felt my entire face getting red as he spoke. Sure, I didn't like him, I had a boyfriend, but he was so annoyingly hot. I guess he was kind of like asshole eye-candy. He still made me anxiouswhen he did these kinds of things to me though, he always had.

"I-I-uhh-But-Well-" I couldn't find the words to speak.

He started laughing and let go of my chin, "Shit you're fun to mess with." and with that he walked into the back of the store, leaving me to the customers.

"SO- SO DOES THAT MEAN I CAN GO HOME WHEN I'M SUPPOSED TO?" I called, but he didn't answer.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Keichero

I could hear beeping coming from the lab downstairs- the new project I was researching must be ready to read. Ryou strolled into the kitchen grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey." he said to me.

"Hey, do me a favor, take that cake out of the oven and hide it. Be sure Ichigo doesn't see it." I asked, pointing to the oven, as I took the cooking mittens off and tossed them to him.

"Why, what's the big deal if she sees?" he asked.

I laughed a bit, "Oh Ryou, have you forgotten her birthday? You know, when a lady turns sixteen, that's sure something."

He raised his eyebrows, "Oh I completely forgot! Crap- I told her to work overtime too." he slumped downward.

"You know," I smiled, looking at his facial expressions, "you can be nice to her without making her think you have feelings for her."

"I don't have feelings for that stupid, bratty, high schooler. I mean- hell she's a high schooler! Not only is she a prude but she's undeveloped, annoying, rude, obnoxious, idiotic-"

"Why do you always have to be so mean?" to both of our horrors, Ichigo was standing in the kitchen.

"I-was talking about Lettuce." Ryou said quickly.

"No you weren't! You only say those things about me. Why can't you just be nice for once? I'm not even mean to you anymore, I just put up with your shit now." she turned away and walked out of the room.

Ryou looked at me and I looked at him, "Well aren't you going to go speak with her?" I asked.

"Like I said, she doesn't mean anything to me." he shrugged, taking the cake out of the oven.

I sighed, "You shouldn't repress what you feel Ryou. Even if she has a boyfriend, you being terrible will lead her to hate you."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou

I took the cake out of the oven carefully, and hid it in the fridge. Sure, I kind of thought she was cute I guess, but I wasn't into her. She was too annoying to have a relationship, I think Aroma man or whatever his name is deserved a prize for dealing with her all the time. I guess she was less whiny than she used to be, but still, she was such a kid.

I heard beeping coming from the basement, ah the new project. I see he's been working on it. I started carefully down the stairs to take a look. The screen displayed multiple points blinking on and off. I sat down at the chair, zooming into the map, so this is where the excess Mew Aqua was.

"Hey, heard you had the talent to make Ichigo cry on her birthday." Zakuro said heatedly at me, coming out of the dark.

I groaned, not her too, were they all hiding out in the basement to surprise Ichigo and I was just the idiot that forgot?

"Believe me, it wasn't hard." I replied, continuing to type.

"Why are you always so mean to her Ryou?" Pudding stomped her foot.

"Because she's an idiot-" I stopped in my tracks, there was a message coming in on the computer? Nobody knew about this location- nobody except-

I could see the three aliens on the screen now. They had gotten older, Tart looked more lady-like for one thing, still an ugly fuck, but more lady like. Kishu had gotten bigger muscular wise- buthe still had that annoying sneer to him- Pie looked pretty buff too. Had they just spent the last there years working out?

"Well well well, if it isn't the Mew Mews." Tart spoke first.

"Well, if it isn't the aliens, coming back to earth for more steroids?" I asked.

"What in the world is steroids?" Pie asked, interestedly.

"Nothing." I replied blankly, "Please tell us what you want so we can celebrate Ichigo's birthday."

"It's her birthday today??" Kishu popped up out of his seat.

"Oh please, don't tell me you're going to go for the hag again when you've got the whole lot of girls here." Tart rolled her eyes.

"Not that this isn't interesting or anything- but do you feel like saying what you messaged us about?" I groaned tiredly. I didn't like Kishu.

"Within the next twenty minutes, there will be an attack on Tokyo. We just wanted to let you know beforehand so you had some time." Pie said.

"What?! Why!?" Pudding jumped out from the dark. Suddenly the other two Mews who were in hiding came out.

"Because we want your planet too. Humans are less powerful and therefore should be slaves." Tart smirked.

"That's bullshit." Zakuro said.

"Nope, it isn't. You guys better be ready cause you'll be the first to go." Kishu grinned.

"And you think you three will stop us? Because that worked so well last time." Mint replied sarcastically.

"You'll see." Pie said and with that the message was finished.

Suddenly their faces disappeared, "Transform and get upstairs!" I yelled at the girls as I jumped out of the chair and started racing up the stairs. I tried to open the door but it was locked, why was the inside locked?!

"HEY! SOMEONE OPEN THIS DOOR!" I yelled as I knocked myself into it.

"MINT ECHO!" I could see Mint's arrow fly towards the door, but to my dismay nothing happened.

"How- they must already be here! They must have planned everything already!" Lettuce gasped, looking at the door.

"It must be some alien trick, is there another way out?" Zakuro turned to me.

I shook my head, "No- we may be able to dig underground though, let's go for it." I sighed, as we all ran down the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo

I walked out of the kitchen so upset with everything. How could I be in the same position I was years ago? How could I still be being bossed around by an asshole in this stupid frilly too short outfit? I sighed and put my head down on the table, I could hear the kitchen door opening behind me, I knew it wasn't Ryou apologizing, more like Kiecheri asking for my forgivness for him. That's what always happened.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" I heard.

I looked up to find Massaya taking a seat next to me.

"Oh I'm so happy to see you!" I grinned as I threw my arms around him.

He smiled, "It's your birthday so I wanted to do something nice like show up and surprise you with something."

"You're the best, you know." I kissed his cheek.

"I love you. Now go back to work before I get you in trouble." He winked.

"I love you too!" I beamed, suddenly it didn't matter that I was working here, or that I wasn't so cool with powers anymore, or even that I was the only waitress in today. All that matteredwas that Massaya was here, with me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou

"How are we doing with the hole?" I asked, watching the girls using their powers to try and break through the floor.

"It's too hard, what's this thing made out of anyway?" Lettuce asked.

"Steal." I replied.

"You know, Ryou, no animal can break out of steal." Sighed Mint, crossing her hands.

"Don't try to be a smartass." I growled at her.

Suddenly I heard the door open, the others must have too because we all shot up and started running towards the flight of stairs. Kierchiero was walking down the stairs.

"GRAB THE DOOR-" I started, but it was too late, it had shut. He stopped in the middle of the flight, confused.

"I was just about to say that everyone is almost gone and Aroma is here now." He smiled, gently.

"I've got news for you, Ichigo might not live to see that cake." I kicked the door again.

----------------------------

Ichigo

Finally everyone was almost gone, I only had three more tables to wait on and they were finishing their desserts. I smiled and looked towards Massaya, he was so sweet for coming in like that! Suddenly I heard glass breaking followed by screams, I jumped and turned to see Kisshu, Pie, and Tart. No- it couldn't be! They were here? Breaking things?!

"W-WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" I asked, as I tried pushing the customers out through the back exit.

"I'll take care of the people, you talk to them." Massaya jumped out of his seat and waved the customers to follow.

"Pie, you go upstairs, Tart, look around, be sure that Kitty and Blue don't escape, I'll go downstairs and search." Kish ordered.

"Wait- WAIT! WHAT IS GOING ON? Do you need something, I can help! I know where everything is." I exclaimed.

"We're going to kill everyone, would you happen to know where the rest of your team is?" asked Pie, somewhat in a joking matter.

"THEY AREN'T HERE! SO GET OUT!" I screamed, Masha came flying out of the kitchen, "ALIEN ICHIGO!"

"I CAN SEE THAT MASHA! WHERE IS MY PENDANT?" I yelled.

Kishu flew down the stairs, Pie up and Tart examined me as I transformed.

"Well, you look the same. Pretty lame in those pigtails still, especially with such long hair." She laughed.

"What are you guys doing here?!" I yelled.

---------------------------------------

Kishu

I flew down the stairs to see the rest of the team, I knew that they would fall for my trap.

"Kishu, what do you want?" yelled Pudding.

I laughed, "You wouldn't understand my new world order. Just stay quiet and I won't kill any of you. Hide or you will die, and do not leave this basement, the door will be unlocked from now on."

"You're trying to save us?" asked Mint, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not exactly. I just need this to keep my plan in action."

"I refuse to let you do something while Ichigo is upstairs! What do you think, we're idiots? We all know you're trying to rape her." The blonde boy yelled.

"Oh I do not like you, at all." I growled, "Think of it like this, either way someone is going to die, one person will be sacrificed today if you cooperate, however if you go against what I wish

everyone will die and there will be nobody left to save the world."

Suddenly everyone stopped with their own thoughts and gasped as if I had shown them the truth. They sat down on the hard floor.

"That's a good team. So-long now." I teleported back upstairs to get my target.

--------------------------------------------------------

Mew Mews

Screaming could be heard from the kitchen, mostly Ichigo's. Nobody could sit still, they could all hear her crying.

"This is sick, I can't just sit here and listen to her as she dies!" Zakuro shook her head.

"I know it's disturbing, but-no there are no buts." Keircheri sighed.

"So, all in favor of going upstairs and attacking with whatever we've got?" Ryou asked, as he asked the question slamming could be heard.

"Let's do it!" Pudding jumped up.

"I'm in if Zakuro's in, let's save Ichigo." Mint nodded, looking at Zakuro who was already standing.

"Me too, I want to save her." Lettuce followed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou

When we got up the stairs the tables and chairs had all been smashed together. The walls were all dented, and there was a trail of blood on the floor leading into the kitchen. It was so quiet, I could feel my stomach lunging. This was all within a matter of minutes that this happened, just how powerful had they gotten, and where were they?

"ICHIGO!" I screamed, tossing the tables off of the floor, searching for red head.

"MEW MEW ICHIGO WHERE ARE YOU?!" Pudding followed my lead and soon we were all calling throughout the café.

I walked into the kitchen to find her on the floor, on top of Massaya. They both had blood everywhere. I gasped and picked her up, "Someone check his pulse!" I yelled to the girls, as I made sure Ichigo was breathing. Thank god she was. I lied her on the table looking for the wounds she had received but she hadn't gotten any, she must have been covered in her boyfriend's blood then. I looked at Zakuro questionably, wondering if she had found his heartbeat yet. She just shook her head.


	2. Chapter 2

And it all started again chapter 2

I woke up with this pain that I couldn't believe, my head was throbbing and I had cried in my sleep so much that my skin was irritated. I looked around weakly, Pudding, Mint, Lettuce, Keiichiro, Zakuro and Ryou surrounded me, I was lying in Ryou's bed. I knew it wasn't the nightmare I had hoped for, I suddenly knew for a fact that everything was real…that Massaya was dead.

"Ichigo! Ichi, Ichi, you're awake!" Pudding smiled in delight as my eyes met hers. She was so innocent, even now, even when she was almost a teenager. Like the little sister I never had.

"Everything is alright now." Keiichiro smiled gently at me, pushing the red bangs out of my sweat-filled face.

No Keiichiro, you don't understand! Nothing is alright! All the plans, all the time, everything, it was all wasted because he had to _die_! Zakuro and Ryou continued to stare at me, intensively, while Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Keiichiro eased up a bit, thanking the lord that I had woken up.

"Hey Strawberry," Ryou said gently, I hadn't heard him speak that way to me for a while, "there's something you might now want to hear."

"Don't tell her about it now, Ryou! She's had enough problems for one day!" Mint hissed at him.

"She has the right to know." Zakuro said, giving Mint a look. Instantly Mint backed down and allowed Ryou to finish.

"Your boyfriend- Ichigo-" Ryou's hand met my cheek.

"I know." I cut him off, feeling the tears drip down my already soggy skin.

"Here Ichigo, I made you some soup." Keiichiro placed a bowl on the desk next to me.

It was terrible, trying to look everyone in the eye. I nodded at him as a thank you and started eating. I wasn't hungry at all but I didn't want to worry the others anymore. I looked away from them and out to the window to try to get my mind off of things. It was dark now, but I had no intentions of going home anymore. Hell- I didn't even deserve to be here after what had happened today.

"How about we leave you alone for a bit? Would you like that?" Lettuce asked, giving me a sympathetic smile.

"You guys can go home. I'm okay- really- I just need-" I started but I broke off. I just needed to rebuild who I was? I just needed to revive him back from the dead? What could I have possibly said to end that sentence?

"Alright Ichigo, you have our numbers. I'm going to be modeling but I can come by whenever you need, regardless of time." Zakuro gave me one of her smiles.

"I appreciate that. Thank you guys, you're the greatest friends anyone could have." I smiled at them and watched them leave, shutting the door behind them.

I sighed and let my head drop back into the pillow. I needed to forget what had happened. I just needed to get those gory images out of my head.

"Well Kitty, looks like they're finally away. Now it's just you and me." I could hear Kishu laugh, playfully.

I jolted up, my first reaction was to scream but I felt his hand grasp onto my mouth, muting the sound. I started shaking, not him, not again!

"You remember the deal, Kitty?" he whispered into my ear.

Of course I remembered the deal. I looked at him, almost blankly though. He knew I knew.

"Well then," he grinned tugging at my skirt, "how about it?"

"You can't! Massaya is dead so the deal is off! I never want to see you again either!" I yelled.

He started laughing at this, pushing his body closer to mine, but I squirmed away. "I didn't kill him though. The deal was that if I didn't kill anyone you'd give me what I want. Don't break your promise Kitty, you know I wouldn't like that."

"GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed, kicking him off of the bed and jumping up out of the bed towards the door.

"You shouldn't have done that." He growled, "It'll be worse now." His eyes flashed at me, and then he vanished.

The door swung open and Ryou rushed in, sweating, "What is going on!? Why are you so loud!?"

"Kishu came back. He tried to seduce me." I sighed.

Ryou laughed a bit, "Yeah, like that alien would get your V card anyway. What an idiot, you didn't even give it up to-"

"We had sex." I glared at him.

Suddenly his face dropped, "I-I was kidding."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I sighed, I knew I should calm down because I was just overreacting. I was getting furious with Ryou for no reason, he hadn't even done anything to me. I looked down at the floor and took a deep breath.

Ryou came closer and wrapped his arms around me, "Hey, it's alright. I understand." He said smoothly, letting his warm breath flow onto my skin.

I put my face into his chest, it made me feel safe. It was weird smelling his scent so close though, even though we had been in awkward close situations countless times, his smell never got old. He pulled me onto the bed and together we sat down.

"Can you tell me what happened earlier, Strawberry?" he asked, rubbing by back as I cuddled into him.

"You'll never think of me the same again." I looked away from him.

"Hey, I already understand you, so whatever you tell me, it's going to be fine. I'm here for you, even though sometimes I- well- I guess I could be a little mean." He kind of smiled.

"Yeah, you could be a real ass sometimes you know." I laughed a bit.

"Come on, I can't be a jerk right now because you had a bad experience today, so quit making fun of me." He stuck his tongue out.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked him.

He thought for a minute, perhaps wondering if he should promise to keep a secret that could have something affect the team.

"What kind of secret? Does it have something to do with the Mews, or us?" he asked.

"Not really, more of what happened today." I said.

"I'll keep your secret then." He grinned at me.

I took a deep breath, terrified of what his reaction might be to what I was about to say.

"I was the one who killed Aoyoma." I said, looking at the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Kishu

I led our team into the café, breaking whatever was in front of me. Pie and Tart followed my lead, pushing chairs off to the sides and flipping over the tables. That's when I saw Ichigo, and suddenly every emotion I've ever had for her came hitting me like a truck. I felt my heart yearning for her, but I focused my attention on the black haired boy next to her. It wasn't that I hated him, I mean, I used to, because he had everything I had ever wanted, and he still did!

"W-WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Ichigo screamed as she pushed the customers out of their chairs, trying to get them to safety.

"I'll take care of the people! You talk to them!" The boyfriend/blue knight/deep blue jumped out of his seat and gathered the customers.

I decided at that point that I had had enough of him and Ichigo together. I would do something so terrible that they would have to be separated, and I didn't care what it took. I would force them apart.

"Pie" I turned to him, "you go upstairs. Tart, look around, be sure that Kitty and Blue don't escape. I'll go downstairs and search." I ordered. I had already known that the rest of the team was downstairs, I had put a spell on the door, but they didn't think we had spells, because they were just _human_.

We started splitting up, till Ichigo spoke, "Wait- WAIT! WHAT IS GOING ON? Do you need something, I can help! I know where everything is." She begged, trying to get us to stop breaking everything. I felt bad for her, she was scared, but that was part of the punishment for being human I guess.

"We're going to kill everyone, would you happen to know where the rest of your team is?" Pie asked, I had to laugh at his tone. He was making fun of her.

"THEY AREN'T HERE!" Her ears popped out, she was getting emotional, "SO GET OUT!" she screamed, as the pink flying thing came screaming out of the kitchen, "ALIEN ICHIGO!"

She put her head in her hands, "I can see that Masha! Where is my pendant?"

I laughed and left Tart to watch her while I flew down the stairs. I could see the whole team sitting around.

"Kishu, what do you want?" yelled Pudding.

I laughed, "You wouldn't understand my new world order. Just stay quiet and I won't kill any of you. Hide or you will die, and do not leave this basement, the door will be unlocked from now on."

"You're trying to save us?" asked Mint, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not exactly. I just need this to keep my plan in action."

"I refuse to let you do something while Ichigo is upstairs! What do you think, we're idiots? We all know you're trying to rape her." The blonde boy yelled.

"Oh I do not like you, at all." I growled, "Think of it like this, either way someone is going to die, one person will be sacrificed today if you cooperate, however if you go against what I wish

everyone will die and there will be nobody left to save the world."

Suddenly everyone stopped with their own thoughts and gasped as if I had shown them the truth. They sat down on the hard floor.

"That's a good team. So-long now." I teleported back upstairs to get my target.

I could see Tart still hovering above Ichigo, now transformed and the Blue Knight with her. Pie looked at me, "There was nothing up there."

"Yeah, nothing downstairs either. I have a new idea, you two search the city for them, I'll take care of these two." I replied.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Pie asked pointedly.

"I'm not going to mess up, now go." I growled.

They groaned and flew out of the door. I could feel a smirk coming onto my lips without meaning to, I looked into Ichigo's pink, terrified eyes.

"Well hey there Kitty Cat." I winked.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled, as the blue knight stepped in front of her, blocking my view of her.

I snapped my fingers and suddenly he was on the floor, yelping in pain.

"KISH-STOP! STOP HURTING HIM!" she screamed, getting on her knees to help him.

"Pick one, him, or your team." I said solemnly.

"What?!"

"I mean it. Either you kill him in the next minute or I kill your entire team, they're all downstairs, and you know it."

"They can't be- only Ryou and Keiichiro are down there-"

"No they are all there, they were going to surprise you, guess it's your birthday?" I laughed, as if I hadn't known.

Her shoulders suddenly drooped, "You- you're going to kill them?"

"You can stop me by killing him." I pointed at the screaming blue boy on the floor.

She started crying, but I wouldn't let it get to me. This was the only way, the only way I could win, and I was _going_ to win.

"I won't do it! I won't kill him." She stated.

"Then your team will die." I replied, holding my fingers up to snap them.

"STOP! I'll do it! Just don't!" she yelled, I had no idea what was going through her head at that point.

She took his sword and dug it right into his chest, I almost found it comical that she had killed him with his own sword. She grabbed onto his now limp body and hugged it, as if wishing it to come back to life.

"Now come here, Kitty. You're coming with me." I said much more huskily now.

To my dismay I could hear running up the stairs, as the door swung open I teleported.

Ryou

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea that was what happened." I gasped as Ichigo finished her story.

I felt terrible, because I was such a dick to her when she had chosen us over the one she loved. I frowned, watching her as she looked to the floor.

"It's okay." She whispered, as tears started trickling down her cheeks, "It's okay because I'm going to do my best to kill them now."

I had nothing to say, I just felt my mouth drop open. She was such an incredible person that it was a wonder to me how she could be so young.

"I'm proud of you, you know." I smiled a bit.

She looked up at me almost dumbfounded, "That is the nicest thing you've said to me in years." She smiled.

"Get some sleep, tomorrow I have a surprise for you." I rubbed her cheek and left the room.

Should I tell Keiichiro and misplace her trust? It's something important, isn't it? It could be that Kishu has plotted something along with the human invasion, something to mess the team up. But if I tell him she'd hate me. I sighed and put my back against the wall of the hallway, what would be the best thing at this point?


End file.
